stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Gus
Gus is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is the second youngest of his siblings Manic (the oldest), Sonia (the second oldest), and Sonic (the youngest), all born in 1995. Gus and his siblings are fraternal quadruplets. He is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1995–2009' Gus, along with his siblings, was born on May 12, 1995, on Mobius. Gus was the only one of his siblings to inherit psychic abilities, though the reason for this would not be properly explained until almost twenty years later. In 2009, Gus and others came across Tony Stark, who was amidst being terrorized by the Tails Doll's evil spirit. Stark immediately informed his friend Bruce Banner of them, and the two set out trying to explain their phenomena; during that time, Stark and Banner witnessed and experienced bizarre occurrences in their area beginning to take hold. Gus and his siblings became members of the Guys during this time. '2009–2019' Gus played a part in defending Stark and Banner from the 2014 Black Lantern Attack, which occurred on July 13, 2014. On April 26, 2015, Gus was found to be one of the 47 Shard Bearers. This meant that he possessed a shard of the Tesseract within his mind, which explained his psychic abilities. On September 28, 2015, Gus and the other Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it into the Infinity Staff. Gus was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Gus became a Primary Avenger. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' As a Primary Avenger, Gus was heavily involved in Infinity War I. Upon his dose of the Omni-serum, Gus was able to make his abilities more potent. Gus fought alongside the All's Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. Powers and abilities *Expert philosopher *Exceptional intelligence *Psychokinesis **Telepathy and mind reading Personality Gus is laid-back and pensive, and he often ponders philosophical questions. Some compare him to Bonnie the Bunny in terms of his personality, though unlike Bonnie, Gus is much more serious; Gus' view of the Omniverse is one of interwoven conflict, and so he sees little point in devoting one's life to being a jokester. Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **The Four Blood Moons — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:The Guys Category:The Avengers Category:Primary Avengers Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:1990s births Category:1995 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Characters Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance Category:Shard Bearers Category:Receptors